


Two Doctors, One J-Tech Chief Officer, and Eight Jaeger Pilots Walk Into an Arcade...

by BorrowedBlueBox



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Arcades, M/M, i blame my friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a prompt my friend sent me. The prompt was: We’re in the arcade and I feel really bad for staring but how is it humanly possible to be this bad at video games?<br/>Basically it's a group from the 'Dome playing in an arcade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Doctors, One J-Tech Chief Officer, and Eight Jaeger Pilots Walk Into an Arcade...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WaffleChocobo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaffleChocobo/gifts).



> This is based off a prompt WaffleChocobo sent me. It's probably not what she expected but this is what came out. The prompt was: We’re in the arcade and I feel really bad for staring but how is it humanly possible to be this bad at video games? 
> 
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pacific Rim. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

Somehow they found an old school arcade that had withstood the war in Hong Kong. Newt had actually found it and dragged anyone he could from the ‘Dome to it.

“We gotta save the world but we’re all too wound up. We’re fighting each other; we gotta take a step back. See what we’re protecting so that we fight together not each other.” Newt had said to the group of Jaeger pilots, the Marshall, Tendo, and Hermann.

The Marshall had agreed, however, he was staying behind with Herc. Chuck was pissed, of course his dad would get out of it, he and the Marshall were tight.

“I’m not the one who got into a fist fight with Raleigh, Chuck. Besides, I’m too old for arcades.” Herc had said when Chuck had said his frustrations aloud.

Here he was, following Newt through some back alleys along with his fellow Jaeger pilots, Tendo who wanted to come even though he didn’t need to, and Doctor Gottlieb who, like Chuck, did not want to be there but had no choice.

“This shall be fun, Little Hansen! We didn’t have these in Russia!” Sasha Kaidonovsky said, throwing her strong arm around his shoulders and tugging Chuck towards her, Aleksis on her other side nodding in agreement.

Chuck hated being called ‘Little Hansen’ or ‘Mini Hansen’ and especially Tendo’s favorite ‘Baby Hansen’ but he wasn’t going to fight Sasha Kaidonovsky on it. Sure, he was part of a suicide mission but he wanted to at least participate in the mission, not get killed beforehand.

Newt stopped in front of a set of doors to a building with blinding neon signs written in Chinese, Chuck couldn’t read them but he distinctively thought one said ‘games’ on it, judging from the kanji and his somewhat limited knowledge of Japanese.

The doors opened and Chuck was dragged in by one half of Cherno Alpha and oh god, there was more neon signs. Chuck was sure this is what Hell looked like. There were loud high pitched noises and alarms blaring and lights were flashing. Yeah, this was definitely Hell.

To Chuck’s delight, no one but Tendo and the Kaidonovskys looked happy. The Wei Triplets didn’t even seem happy, that is until they saw what looked like a basketball game.

“Basketball!” Jin (or was it Hu?) yelled and the triplets ran towards the game.

Sasha let go of Chuck and dragged Aleksis over to a game that looked like it was a dancing game of sort, speaking Russian to her husband the whole time.

“Come on, Hermann, they have a math game!” Newt excitedly exclaimed, pulling Dr. Gottlieb over in the direction he had pointed, all while Dr. Gottlieb yelled at Newt to call him doctor.

Tendo had challenged Mako to some two player game that involved what looked like jet skis. That left Chuck alone with Raleigh, perfect. He was stuck with the has-been who Chuck couldn’t help but find himself watching him because goddamn, Raleigh may be a has-been but he was a damn fine has-been.

Not wanting to be stuck with Raleigh, he quickly walked to a random game; the games had been modified to no longer need tokens. Newt had explained that the arcade was free because no one had the money to spend on it but the owner wanted to bring a little happiness to the people of the city.

The game he’d chosen was a target game, he couldn’t read the instructions because they were in Chinese and the screen was a bit damaged. Chuck was going to have to wing it; he didn’t like doing that, he liked having a plan of attack.

Chuck was really wishing he had that plan of attack because he was not doing well at all. Add on the fact that he knew Raleigh was staring at him and he was getting fed up. He gave the game another shot and growled when he messed up, he heard a chuckle to his side and saw Raleigh standing there.

“It’s rude to stare, Rah-leigh.” Chuck seethed, using the mispronunciation of Raleigh’s name that he knew the American hated.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t meaning to stare but how is it possible for you to be that bad at video games? Especially since this is one of the easiest ones. This is a beginner’s one, for kids.” Raleigh apologized, holding two bottles and Chuck smirked because Raleigh was whipped holding Mako’s drink.

“Yeah well, not every kid had the privilege of going to an arcade and learning frivolous shit like this.” Chuck spat. “In case you missed it while working on the Wall, I grew up in the Academy. There was never time for this shit; this isn’t going to help me kill kaiju.”

Raleigh could hear the disguised sadness in Chuck’s comment, with a sigh he handed the bottle of soda to Chuck and pushed him to the side.

“This is for you. Here, let me show you how to play it. It’s easier when you know what you’re supposed to do. Yancy and I used to play one like this all the time back home when we were kids.” Raleigh said as he touched the start button and began to familiarize himself with the game again.

Before Chuck knew it, he was in front of the game with Raleigh hovering behind him helping him hit the buttons he needed to and maneuver the gear shifts when he needed to.

Raleigh could see Chuck’s smile reflected in the screen of the game, Raleigh was sure that Chuck didn’t even know he was smiling. Raleigh wasn’t going to mention it either, unlike Chuck’s smug grin, his smile was real. Chuck was really having fun and Raleigh sure as hell was not going to be the one to keep him from having fun.

“So, any two player games you can teach me how to kick your ass at?” Chuck asked as the game ended; turning his head to look at Raleigh, smile wider on his face.

Raleigh laughed and dragged Chuck towards a two person game on motorcycles, one of Raleigh’s favorites.

“Don’t expect me to let you win, Chuck.” Raleigh said after he explained to Chuck how to play the game.

“Don’t expect me to let you win either, Raleigh.” Chuck said competitively.

“Care to make a wager, Hansen?” Raleigh looked over at Chuck with a smirk.

“What kind of wager, you thinkin’ of Rah-leigh?” Chuck asked, drawling Raleigh’s name.

“If I win, you stop being a dick to me and let me take you to dinner. If you win, you stop being a dick to me and take me to dinner.” Raleigh grinned smugly at Chuck.

“You’re on, Becket.” Chuck agreed and settled onto the motorcycle, getting ready to begin the game. He was going to kick the American’s ass, metaphorically of course. Chuck was under instructions to not beat up anymore of Marshall Pentecost’s Jaeger pilots.

Raleigh won but as Chuck was about to propose a two out of three, he realized that the rewards were fixed.

“Hey, wait. Whether I win or not, I still get the same outcome!” Chuck stated.

“No, if you win you get to take me to dinner, if I win I get to take you to dinner. It’s different.” Raleigh said, as if that was a big difference. Chuck made a stubborn face causing Raleigh to chuckle.

“You agreed to the terms. Since I won, I’m taking you to dinner. Understand, Hansen?” Raleigh said as he climbed off the motorcycle.

“Fine. But I’m taking you out the next time.” Chuck said defiantly. Raleigh grinned, shrugging.

“I have no objections to that.” Raleigh chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> I could not resist making one of Raleigh's favorite games be a motorcycle game. Thanks to Scorpion for the idea for the wager.


End file.
